Existing elevator systems may employ multiple cars traveling in the same hoistway or lane. Operating multiple cars in a hoistway with sufficient separation between them is a challenge with any multi-car system. Previous strategies have been developed for maintaining separation between two cars in a hoistway under the assumption that the parameters of the motion (velocity, acceleration, jerk) are constant and will not change.